Never Say Die
by Choi Hyun Rin
Summary: "Senyum anak kecil adalah senyum malaikat yang sangat tulus-" Detik demi detik berlalu. Menemani kisah anak manusia yang terukir indah, "-meski mereka tak sadar kalau hidup mereka tak seindah senyum yang terukir di bibir mereka." SasuSaku Fict! RnR, please?


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke U & Sakura H**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

* * *

Terik Matahari menyinari bumi. Membuat para siswa dan siswi di SMAN 1 Konoha tampak malas ke luar kelas, padahal bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Sekali lagi, mereka lebih memilih untuk berdim di kelas –yang ber-AC– daripada harus mengorbankan kulit mereka yang nantinya akan kering saat beradu dengan terik Matahari –menurut perempuan tentunya.

Tak bebrebda jauh dengan itu. Kedua anak manusia yang masih kelas XI itu tengah asik di kelasnya, IPA 1.

"_Yes_!"

Seorang pemuda tampak bersorak senang. Seulas senyum kemenangan tampak di sudut bibirnya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu melirik ke sebelah kanannya, di mana ada pemuda lain yang tengah meliriknya dengan malas-malasan.

"Kau lihat? Aku mendapat nilai **sepuluh**!" ucap pemuda itu dengan bangga sambil memperlihatkan kertas ulangannya pada sang sahabat. Ia tersenyum lebar, menampakan deretan gigi putihnya. Matanya tampak berbinar.

Sedangkan pemuda berambut biru tua di sampingnya hanya memutar bola matanya. Tangan pucatnya meraih kertas yang diselipkan di buku tulisnya. Ia langsung menyodorkan kertas itu ke arah Naruto, pemuda pirang tadi.

"Aku mendapat nilai **seratus**, Naruto." sahutnya sambil menyeringai tipis.

Naruto diam sejenak. Maniknya langsung menatap kertas yang Sasuke –pemuda tadi– sodorkan padanya. Matanya tiba-tiba membulat kala melihat nilai 'seratus' di kertas Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Kesal? Tentu saja. Selama ini, Naruto tak-pernah-sekali-pun mendapat nilai sepuluh –lebih tepatnya tak pernah mendapat nilai di bawah Sasuke dalam Mata Pelajaran Bahasa Jepang. Tapi kali ini, ia harus menerima bahwa nilai ulangannya bahkan jauh –sangat jauh– lebih buruk dari Sasuke yang amat-sangat-bodoh dalam pelajaran ini.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

* * *

**N**ever **S**ay **D**ie

**By : Choi Hyun Rin**

* * *

Naruto menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan bosan. Di depan kelas, seorang guru tengah menuliskan beberapa rumus dan mulai menjelaskannya.

"Hoaaam,"

Untuk kesekiankalinya, Naruto menguap saking ngantuknya. Jujur saja, ia sangat tak menyukai pelajaran Fisika. Menurutnya, menghitung itu bukanlah keahliannya. Ia lebih senang menulis cerita dibanding menulis rumus yang sama sekali tak pernah ia mengerti. Berbeda sekali dengan sahabatnya yang serius mendengarkan setiap penuturan guru.

Naruto akhirnya menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Seperti biasa, Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan, memperhatikan dan mendengarkan setiap penuturan sang guru yang tengah menerangkan materi. Sesekali, tangannya bergerak mencatat rumus-rumus yang Kakashi –guru tadi– tulis di _white board_.

Sasuke sangat berbeda jauh dengannya, meski dari segi materi, mereka memang se-derajat. Tapi itu tak membuat kedua pemuda tampan ini menjauhi orang yang kurang mampu. Mereka justru lebih banyak berteman dengan orang-orang yang kurang mampu, dibandingkan orang-orang yang mampu. Setidaknya, mereka tak pilih-pilih dalam berteman.

Pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu menghela napasnya. Ia selalu ahli dalam bidang _non-akademik_, tapi Sasuke sangat ahli dalam bidang _akademik_. Begitu juga dengan sifat. Naruto sangat ramah, sedangkan si Uchiha bungsu itu tak ada ramah-ramahnya. Naruto ceria, maka Sasuke sebaliknya.

Naruto terkikik geli saat menyadari betapa jauhnya perbedaan antara ia dengan sahabat kecilnya itu. Seperti langit dan bumi, mungkin? Tapi Naruto tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Baginya, perbedaan adalah sebuah pelengkap dalam dirinya. Maka dari itu, Sasuke adalah sahabat yang melengkapi segala kekurangannya.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" Sasuke menatap sinis ke arah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Ia merasa risih diperhatikan sedemikian rupa oleh Naruto.

Naruto hanya cengengesan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menatap lurus ke depan. "Lho? Kakashi-_sensei_ ke mana?" tanya Naruto heran saat menyadari Kakashi sudah tak ada di ruang kelas itu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Dia sudah keluar kelas beberapa detik yang lalu," jawabnya sambil memasukan buku tulisnya ke dalam tas. Naruto menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan wajah datar. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan bodoh dari Naruto, Sasuke malah berjalan melewati pemuda itu dan berjalan ke luar kelas.

Naruto mendengus keras. Ia segera memasukan buku tulis dan pulpennya ke dalam tas. Tangannya segera bergerak untuk me-resleting tas gendong itu.

"Teme, tunggu!" Naruto berteriak lumayan keras. Ia berlari kecil untuk mengejar pria berambut raven yang berada tak jauh di depannya.

"Kau ada acara?" tanya Naruto _to the point_ sambil memegang bahu Sasuke saat ia berhasil mesejajarkan langkah mereka. Akhirnya, mereka berjalan beriringan sepanjang koridor.

"Hn." dari jawaban Sasuke yang singkat-padat-dan tidak jelas itu saja, Naruto sudah mengangguk kecil. Berteman sejak kecil membuatnya memahami Sasuke, termasuk kata 'Hn' yang menjadi andalan Sasuke itu.

Naruto menghela napas –lagi. "Tadinya aku mau megajakmu ke suatu tem-"

"Jangan bilang ke Ichiraku lagi," Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto sebelum pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pemuda berkulit hitam manis itu mendengus. "Bukan!" serunya sambil mengacak-acak rambut jabriknya, kesal.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas. "Aku sedang ada urusan,"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke berjalan lebih cepat, meninggalkan Naruto yang berjalan dengan santai di belakangnya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, meski sebenarnya _agak_ kecewa karena Sasuke menolak untuk ikut dengannya.

Bukan hal yang baru jika Sasuke bersikap dingin. Apalagi mengingat marga Uchiha di depan nama sahabatnya itu. Uchiha memang terkenal dingin, dan itu sudah terbukti untuk Naruto.

Pemuda dengan goresan tipis di pipinya itu masih menatap punggung Sasuke yang perlahan semakin menjauh. Lalu matanya menatap para siswi yang juga ikut memperhatikan Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan terkikik geli.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum simpul. Sudah biasa jika melihat para siswi sangat memuja Sasuke karena segala kelebihan yag pemuda itu miliki.

"_Ups_! Sudah jam tiga. Aku harus segera ke sana," setelah melirik arlojinya, Naruto mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju parkiran.

* * *

Seorang gadis menatap daerah di sekitarnya dengan seksama. Matanya memandangi para pasien yang berlalu-lalang. Entah itu untuk sekedar mencari udara segar karena terlalu bosan di ruang rawat, atau karena memang mereka sudah _check out_ dari Rumah Sakit.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum kecil saat matanya melihat seorang anak kecil –yang duduk di kursi roda– yang tengah tersenyum bahagia. Anak kecil yang berambut hitam klimis itu tampak mengobrol dengan suster yang mendorong kursi roda yang ia duduki.

"Sakura-_chan_?" panggilan seseorang menyadarkan gadis itu. Ia langsung mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. "Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil ke arah gadis bernama Sakura itu. Ia langsung mendudukan dirinya di samping kiri Sakura. "Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Naruto, masih dengan senyumnya. Sakura menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum lebar. "Lumayan," jawabnya.

Keduanya terdiam. Sibuk memandangi pasien-pasien di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Sakura adalah seorang siswi dari _School of Madicine_. Sekolah itu adalah sekolah kedokteran satu-satunya di Konoha. Dan bukan sembarang orang yang dapat bersekolah di situ, kecuali mempunyai kemampuan yang lebih tentunya.

Gadis kelas XI yang berumur 16 tahun ini magang di Rumah Sakit Konoha selama enam bulan. Dan hari ini adalah tepat satu bulan ia magang. Naruto –sebagai teman dekat Sakura– memang setiap hari menjemput gadis itu. Mengingat rumah mereka memang bersebelahan.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari asal suara _baritone_ yang pastinya bukan suara dari Sakura.

Tepat di sebelah kanan, sesosok pria tengah berdiri sambil menatapnya. "Sasuke? Kau ada di sini?" tanya Naruto sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Hn. Ibuku sakit. Kau?" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku menjemput seseorang," jawabnya sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Kau tau? Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu ke sini untuk memperkenalkan dia padamu," sambungnya lagi sambil melirik seseorang di belakangnya. Sasuke langsung menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ia melirik ke belakang, di mana seorang gadis tengah duduk memandangi pasien-pasien yang berlalu-lalang.

"Sakura-_chan_, cepat beridiri!" Naruto menarik paksa lengan Sakura, menyebabkan gadis itu berdiri tepat di samping kanannya. "Naruto! _Ittai_!" seru Sakura sambil melepaskan tangan Naruto darinya. Ia mengusap tangan kanannya yang sedikit memerah akibat perlakuan Naruto. Naruto hanya cengengesan. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, dia Sakura-" Naruto menarik tangan kanan Sasuke. "Sakura-_chan_, dia Sasuke." kali ini Naruto menarik tangan kanan Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura bersalaman. Mereka hanya saling berpandangan tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Sakura tentu saja diam seribu bahasa saat bertatapan langsung dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha yang selama ini ia sukai –diam-diam– sejak SMP.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menampakan ekspresi datar seperti biasa –meski sebenarnya sedikit gugup karena ini adalah pertama kali baginya bersalaman dengan seorang perempuan –kecuali ibunya tentu saja. Dan bukan Uchiha namanya jika ia tak pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi gugup saat ini.

Hal pertama yang Sasuke tangkap dari gadis di depannya ini adalah 'rambutnya yang unik'. Berwarna merah muda, jelas bukan rambut yang pasaran di Konoha.

Menyadari rasa gugup Sakura dan –sedikit– rasa gugup dari Sasuke, Naruto berdehem pelan, membuat mereka melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. "Kau berhutang padaku, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto berbisik pelan. Sakura membalasnya dengan men-_deathglare_ pemuda itu.

Sasuke yang menyadari adanya yang aneh pada dua orang yang ada di hadapannya itu hanya diam saja. Wajahnya menampakan ekspresi bingung.

Sekali lagi, Naruto berdehem pelan sambil menatap Sasuke. "Sakura ini adalah sahabatku. Dia siswi _School of Madicine_," jelas Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura.

"Dan Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke adalah sahabatku. Dia satu sekolah denganku. Kau pasti sudah tau, 'kan? Ah, tentu saja. Kau, 'kan-"

Gadis bermata emerald itu menyikut perut Naruto pelan. Naruto hanya meringis sambil memegangi perutnya. "_Ne_, salam kenal, Sasuke-_san_," Sakura membungkuk kecil sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hn," balas Sasuke. Ia masih memandangi Naruto dan Sakura yang kini tengah saling menatap sinis.

Ketiganya kembali duduk di bangku panjang di depan pintu Rumah Sakit. Mereka terlibat obrolan kecil, meski sebenarnya obrolan itu hanya didominasi oleh Naruto dan Sakura.

"Haruno-_san_!"

Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Matanya menangkap seorang perempuan yang memakai baju putih polos. Pakaian yang biasa dipakai seorang suster.

Gadis itu berdiri dan segera menghampiri sang suster, diikuti oleh Naruto. "Ada apa, Shizune-_san_?" tanyanya bingung.

Shizune belum menjawab. Ia masih sibuk mengatur napasnya. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, akhirnya Shizune menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Kau ditugaskan untuk merawat seorang pasien penderita Jantung-" ia menjeda kalimatnya, mengatur napas kembali.

Sakura mengangguk. "di rumah pasien itu," sambungnya. Sakura mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Aku belajar meracik obat, bukan untuk merawat, Shizune-_san_!" Sakura protes. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, tak terima.

Suster bernama Shizune itu mengangkat bahu. Ia tak tahu-menahu tentang tugas Sakura kali ini. "Seorang dokter tak hanya meracik obat, Haruno-_san_. Lagipula, ini adalah tugas dari Tsunade-_sama _selaku kepala Rumah Sakit, dan Kurenai-_sensei, _gurumu sendirisudah menyetujuinya,"

Sakura menatapnya tak percaya. Ia tak suka merawat orang. Ia lebih suka meracik obat-obatan. Apalagi, Sakura termasuk orang yang tak mudah kenal dengan seseorang.

Naruto menepuk bahu Sakura. "Kau pasti bisa!" ucapnya penuh semangat. Ia kembali tersenyum lebar, mencoba menyemangati sahabatnya itu.

Gadis _Bubble Gum_ itu akhirnya mengangguk. "Siapa orang yang akan aku rawat?"

Shizune tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia mengingat-ingat nama orang yang akan Sakura rawat selama kurang lebih satu bulan ke depan. Tak lama, Shizune menjentikan jarinya.

"Uchiha Mikoto,"

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang kala mendengar nama ibunya disebut dalam percakapan itu. Ia yang sedari tadi duduk terdiam, segera berdiri dan menghampiri ketiga orang yang asik berbincang itu.

Naruto –yang memang sudah kenal betul dengan Uchiha Mikoto– langsung terbelalak kaget. "Sakura akan merawat Uchiha Mikoto di kediaman Uchiha? Berarti..."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia kembali menaikan sebelah alisnya. Lalu tatapannya beralih ke arah Sakura yang menampakan ekspresi penasaran.

_Kenapa kaa-san tak bilang padaku tentang hal ini sebelumnya?_

Ah, sepertinya harimu akan sangat panjang setelah ini, Uchiha.

* * *

_**To Be Continued~**_


End file.
